What we gained
by Strange Music
Summary: We are all who we are. We can change it, but we can never change ourselves. Yaoi R R would be nice :


**Title:** What we gained......

**Author:** Strange Music-;

**Couple: Taito**

**Summary: We are all who we are. We can change it, but we can never change ourselves. (Yaoi)**

**Rating:** PG

# **Sequel:** No…it's to short for a Sequel

# Okay….As I warned you. The next one would be **Yaoi**. And it is. So if you can't stand a story that contains facts about a **male/male relationship**.

# 

# Don't read it!

As simple as that. 

I don't go round read Tai+Sora either and then decide to flame the Author about how he can write such a couple when Matt/Tai are so much better. 

So….if you read this little story you now know what you are getting yourself into and don't come whining to me afterwards ;)

Okay….for all of you still around.

This is just a short one…the next one will be a lot longer. Actually has 60 KB so far…and I will post the first part soon.

# **What we gained......**

# 

# //Courage and Friendship//

I think we both weren't so sure, whether we had gotten the right crest for us.

Friendship and me. It just wasn't a concept that fit. 

And I know that Taichi was thinking along the same lines. 

But hindsight they were more than perfect

# //They are what we were//

I guess it was his courage that made him our leader. To take the lead and the plans. 

But to also take the fault when he was wrong. And the blame when any of us got hurt.

It took all my friendship to become a part of the group.Friendship I hadn't even known 

that I possessed anymore.

# //It was what he needed//

Because it took all of his courage to remain the leader. When things got rough. When 

all he wanted to do was to be like the rest of us. Free of any responsibilities. It was then 

that he needed that courage to lead. 

Not many 11 years old were the leader of a group that held the fate of two worlds in their hands.

And it was friendship that I needed most. Even when I didn't know it at the beginning. Having 

spent so much time of my life alone that it had become so natural for me like breathing. 

That I didn't even realise that I was missing something. 

# //It was what it gave us//

We could all see Taichi grow in his role as our leader. Gaining courage from what he 

was doing. Gaining strength. 

He is now a different person than he was before.

And it was friendship that it gave to me. The friendship of 6 wonderful people that I 

otherwise would have never gotten to know. 

They gave me strength. 

# //To give us strength when we needed it most//

And so it was courage that gave him the strength to tell me that he loved me.

And it was a feeling a lot deeper than friendship that made me accept it full hearted.

He had looked so young that day. Even younger that they day we met. I couldn't 

believe that only 5 years had passed since then. There was fear in his eyes even before 

he opened his mouth for the first word

But also the determination. 

"There is something I need to tell you Yamato. Something that you might or might not like 

to hear. But something that I need to say before I choke on it."

I was afraid of what he would say. But my friendship to him was hat made me stay and 

listen.

I didn't regrets it a bit when he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. And with a serious 

expression like none before declared. "I love you Matt"

And as I replied with a hug and a smile. We both knew that our life would never be the 

same.

//_Because sometimes it is all you got. //___

For a long time we didn't tell anybody about our change in relationships. Then after we 

were secure with it for ourselves. We started with telling it to our sibling. Glad to see that they 

were happy for us. 

And our friends. Who despite a few gasps and big looks took the news rather good as well. 

Yet that the other got to know it was by accident. 

We didn't want them to know. Because we were sure that it wouldn't be good. 

In the end what we feared didn't came even close to what happened.

Because it took all our courage in that time.

When everybody seemed to have an option on our life. And everyone was so sure to 

be right were we were wrong. 

Hateful letters calling us perverts. Stones through our windows. Suspicious 

looks of what we might do when we walked through our street. For a lot of them we 

weren't even human anymore. 

And it took all our friendship to make it through that time. 

In a time when even our parents were too afraid to be seen with us. It were our 

friends that helped us through it

# //Because sometimes it is all you need//

At least it was all we needed to leave everything behind two years later. 

When we no longer felt like two human being. When people would hide their 

children from us because we were sick or might be a bad influence on them. 

Because who knows, throwing a gaze at use might turn them gay too. 

In another town.

Were people didn't know us. 

Leaving behind all that was dear.

And even 10 years later we still miss them. 

But is was courage that gave us the strength to leave.

And friendship that was the reason. Friendship to those that we loved. 

That we wanted and needed to protect.

So that at the end of the road Courage and friendship was all we ever were

# //All we ever will be//

**_ _**

## The End's

Okay...normally at this point I write that any **CCC (Comments Complains Correction)** is welcome…I now change this to. Any **Constructive Feedback is welcome.**

"YOU SUCK" is not constructive…especially if you are too coward to leave a email. ;)


End file.
